1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory holding device in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single lens reflex camera, a display device for displaying the shutter speed or the aperture value for obtaining a proper exposure by metering the object light reflected by a mirror to a finder, by a metering circuit, is known. In such a display device, the value metered by the metering circuit is varied during the upward or downward movement of a quick return mirror to fluctuate the display and for this reason, a memory circuit becoming operative immediately before the mirror is retracted from its normal position for directing the object light to the finder and becoming inoperative in response to the return movement of the mirror to its normal position has been connected between the metering circuit and the dislay device.
However, the mirror bounces at the completion of its return movement and therefore, even after the memory circuit has become inoperative, the value metered by the metering circuit often fluctuates. The fluctuation of the display resulting from this has given an unpleasant impression to the observer.
Further, in an automatic exposure control type camera wherein a capacitor is used as the memory circuit and the terminal voltage of the capacitor provides the input to the exposure control circuit and the display device, the terminal voltage of the capacitor is applied to the display device even after the mirror has been retracted from its normal position by shutter release and this has caused the terminal voltage to be reduced by a leakage current, thus adversely affecting the exposure control.